1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a portable device, a photography processing method, and a photography processing system using the same, and more particularly to a portable device to automatically tag a captured photo image and to transmit the tagged result, a photography processing method, and a photography processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable device is a terminal that is capable of being carried by a user and implementing a variety of operations using both wireless communication technologies and an application program. For example, the portable device may be a cellular phone, a Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), a smart phone, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), a digital camera, or a camcorder.
With the increasing development of communication technologies, the portable device has also begun to include a camera unit and a Near Field Communication (NFC) unit. Accordingly, the portable device provides a user with a variety of operations to easily capture and/or store desired moving images or still images, and transmits the stored images to another portable device.
If a photographer sets a mode of the portable device to an image capturing mode, the portable device displays a preview image received from the camera unit on a display screen. If the image-capturing key is entered, the images received from the camera unit are stored in a storage unit (such as a memory). During the image transmission, the user selects a photo-transmission item from among menus of the display screen using a navigation operation. The user searches for a target at which the photo will be received, and transmits the photo to the searched target using a wireless communication operation.
However, if the portable device captures a large number of photos during a short period of time and there are a variety of photos captured by another person, the user must change file names of the captured photos to a name of the photographer, resulting in greater inconvenience of use. Recently, a new technique capable of recognizing a user's face contained in the captured image using image recognition technology is being developed. However, the above-mentioned technique uses a high-performance processor and a long processing time, resulting in occurrences of incomplete recognition. The portable device including a limited processor cannot simultaneously perform the image-capturing operation and analyze the captured person in real time.
In order to transmit the captured image to another device, the portable device selects the photo-transmission item from among the menus of the display screen by the navigation operation, searches for a target person of the photo image to be transmitted, and performs a wireless communication operation. Accordingly, a large number of manual operations of the user are required, resulting in greater inconvenience of use and a long period of time.